Neko Prom
by DreamHolder
Summary: Ritsuka is asked to the prom. Will it be a night to remember? Or a time he hopes he can forget? R&R Youji has cookies if you do!
1. will you go to prom with me

**Chapter 1**

"Call him!" The mint green haired boy pushed his fighter closer to the phone. "End the suffering and call him already!"

"But what if he says no?" The burgundy haired boy pouted. "I don't think me little heart could take it."

"That's it!" The other boy picked up the phone from the table. "I'll call him for you. Would you like me to ask him as well?"

The red head hung his head, trying to hide his blush in his hair. "Noooo… I can ask him."

"Then you better get to it." The other boy handed him the now ringing phone.

A few rings later a woman's voice came out from the other side of the phone make the boy's red neko ear twitch.

"Hello, Aoyagi residence."

"Oh snap!" He covered the phone's receiver with his hand. "It's his mom!"

The other's eyes widened. "Ask for him."

"Ummmm…" He put the phone back up to his ear. "Ca- ma- may I speak to Ritsuka please?"

"Why are you shaking?" The other boy whispered. "It's not like she can hurt us."

"One moment." The woman's tone lowered as he put the call on hold.

"I know that." The boy hissed at his friend's comment.

"Then why are you shaking?" The other boldly crossed his arms with a raised eye brow.

"I- I'm just nervous okay…"

This made the mint haired boy perk up with delight. But before he could make any mean comments the boy they had been waiting could finally be heard over the phone. Though he sounded tired or something.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Ritsuka!" The red head beamed as the blush run from his face.

"Natsuo?"

"Yep! Youji's here to!" Natsuo grinned sweetly towards his sacrifice.

"YO!" Youji yelled so Ritsuka could hear.

"Hi…" Ritsuka seemed really uncomfortable. "What's up?"

"Um… well…" Natsuo began to freeze. He was forgetting why he had even called Ritsuka in the first place.

"Oh great." Youji rolled his eyes. "Stop dragging it out and just ask him already."

Oh! Now he remembered and with that reminder his cheeks, once again, started to turn bright red. He was as shy as a school girl.

"Natsuo?" Ritsuka snapped him out of his daze and back to the question at hand. "Natsuo, are you there?"

"I'm here Ritsuka." Natsuo took a deep breath. "There's ummmm something I wanted to ask you."

"Okay…" Ritsuka was now getting suspicious. "What is it?"

"Come on Natsuo!" Youji was now cheering for his shy little fighter. "You can do it. Just ask him and get it over with…!"

"Natsuo…?"

Natsuo knew he had to do it. He couldn't back down now. The worst Ritsuka can do is say no.

"Natsuo?"

Ritsuka is waiting! Natsuo knew he had to ask him now! He took a deep breath…

Then…

"WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?!"

------

Wow! Didn't see that one coming! Do you think he'll accept? Find out in the next chapter!

Also, HEY GUYS! I'm back! Thank you to everyone who has read my fanfics in the past and been so sweet and supportive of me! I promise I will try me ver best not to tell you guys down with this story!

Sweet reviews are always adored! =^.^=

Also, be sure to check out my other fanfics. Lots more craziness and fun there that pops out of my head!


	2. it’s just stupid

**Chapter 2**

10 excruciatingly long seconds of pure silence hummed though the phone while Ritsuka tried desperately to judge if he had really heard Natsuo ask him out to a prom. Where could Natsuo even go to a prom at? It's not like he or Youji go to school. Unless…

No, no. It can't be that. Anything but that. There is absolutely no way they would even know but that! Unless…

"Did Soubi tell you two about my school's elementary school dance?" Ritsuka sighed into the phone. "Because if that's it, then I'm not going."

"Awww!" Natsuo wined. "Why not?!"

"Because that dance is a bunch of crap." Ritsuka explained. "The principal only started it so little kids can parade around in cute frilly outfits and the parents can have something to talk about with their older friends with teenagers in high school. It's just stupid!"

"But Ritsuka…" Natsuo pouted. "It's not like your mom is going to do anything like that. We can just go and have a fun time."

"Come on Ritsu-chan," Youji took the phone. "Don't be like this. Do you know how hard it was just to convince Natsuo to get on the phone?"

"Youji…" Ritsuka mopped. "It's just stupid. Why do you guys even want to go? I don't think I could trust you."

"You can always trust me!" Youji laughed, making Ritsuka roll his eyes. "Now come on! This might be our only chance ever to go to a prom."

"Well…" Ritsuka thought about it. "I guess I could always just stand in the corner and pretend like I don't know you guys."

"That's the spirit!" Youji cheered. "Then we'll be seeing you at 6!"

"6?" Ritsuka hesitated. "6 what?"

"6'o clock today, silly!" Natsuo took the phone back. "We have to go shopping for our outfits if we want to look good for prom in 3 days!"

Oh crap! Ritsuka thought. The dance was only 3 days away!

"Oh!" Natsuo remembered. "And don't worry about eating before you come. Soubi's making dinner!"

"Oh great…" Ritsuka huffed. "Another thing for me to worry about."

"It's not like he'd poison you." Natsuo tried to reassure him.

"Yeah," Youji chimed in. "Just date rape!"

"YOUJI!" Natsuo hit his sacrifice's arm. "Don't scare him like that!"

"But it's true!"

------

Oh the fun! Poor Ritsuka, he has so much to worry about. Sorry about the short chapture guys! I'll be sure to try and make the next one longer!

Remember, I love review! Oh! And if you want, please tell me a little about your own prom! Maybe a funny story of even a disaster! But please keep it appropriate! The whole world doesn't need to know about what you and your date did after the prom in a cheap hotel. =^.~=

Whatever it is! If I like it, I might just use it in this fanfic!


	3. I kissed him

**Chapter 3**

"I smell food!" Youji announced as he clambered in through the front door. "What are we having? I'm starving?" Natsuo gave the mint hair boy a light slap on the arm as he struggled to take his shoes off standing up. "Oh. And Ritsuka's here."

This seemed to get Soubi's attention. He walked out of the kitchen to greet the raven haired boy. Ritsuka couldn't help but blush when he saw Soubi in a white apron with "Kiss the Cook" written across it in bright red letters. To be honest, it actually suited him wonderfully.

"Konbanwa, Ritsuka." Soubi bowed slightly to the boy, who was turning his shoes to face the doorway. "Dinner will be ready shortly. Please feel free to make yourself at home in the meantime. My home is always your home Ritsuka."

"Thanks Soubi." The small boy cleared his throat out of embarrassment. "It smells great in here."

"Why thank you!" Soubi beamed. "It a new 'special' recipe."

Youji leaned over to whisper in Natsuo's ear. "I'm other words, 'date rape'." Natsuo simply elbowed him in the side.

Ritsuka pretended not to hear their whispers by walking into the living room. Everything was the same as he had seen it last. Clean. That was about it. Just clean. Maybe a new magazine, in the alphabetized magazine rake, beside the rocking chair. Oh yeah, and Kio was there.

WAIT!

"What are you doing here?" Ritsuka asked the sucker loving freak. "Don't you have your own house?"

"Yes." He's coffee flavored chupa out of his mouth. "I do have my own place. I am here because Soubi invited me."

Ritsuka looked to fighter to confirm this. The blonde gently nodded making Ritsuka take a long breathe of reality. This was going to be a long dinner.

Ritsuka didn't know why. But he just never really liked Kio. There's just something strange about a child like man with multiple piercings and a sucker addiction always hanging around Soubi and calling each other 'just friends'. Ritsuka couldn't be sure what to think but then again… would he really mind if Soubi was dating another man? Probably not.

"Are you okay Ritsuka?" Soubi snapped the boy out of his thoughts. "Are you not feeling well?"

"Hu?" Ritsuka perked up. "No. I'm mean. I- I'm fine."

"Okay then." Soubi smirked. "Well have a seat. Dinner is done."

Ritsuka did as he was told while to Zeros were to busy asking about the new piercing Kio had just got yesterday. "Did it hurt?" "Did it bleed?" "What's it feel like?" "Can I pierce it next time?!" Typical Zeros, too hyper for anybody's good.

"Youji, Natsuo," Soubi scolded the two boys as he set the table with bread. "Leave Kio alone and come eat."

"Fine…" The slugged over to the table.

Ritsuka looked at the servings before him. It all looked delicious. Grilled white fish sprinkled with bread crumbs, brown rice stemming with bright green broccoli on top. Beside the French bread was a small dish holding vinegar and oil to dip the bread in. It felt like a restaurant. The napkins were even folded like a fan in the wine glasses. Making Ritsuka wonder if Soubi had really done all this for him?

"I want to seat by Ritsuka!" Natsuo stood on his tiptoes raising his hand.

"NO!" Youji pushed his fighter. "I want to seat by Ritsuka."

"But Ritsuka likes me better." Natsuo huffed.

"No he doesn't." Youji crossed his arms.

"Yes he does!" Natsuo put his hands on his hips.

"Does not!"

"Does too!

"Nah."

"Yeah."

"Well he may "like" you." Youji glared with a smirk. "But he "loves" me."

"What?!" Natsuo blinked. "No he doesn't."

"Yeah huh." Youji grinned. "I kissed him."

Ritsuka started to blush but tried to hide it by nibbling on a slice of bread.

"Yeah." Natsuo laughed at his sacrifice's stupidity. "You kissed him. And if I recall, he didn't want it."

"But he didn't complain." The mint haired boy pointed out.

"Good point."

They both looked over at Ritsuka.

"Hey don't look at me like that!" Ritsuka's eyes looked like they would pop out of his head and his face was redder than a red m&m. "I didn't enjoy! I just didn't complain because it did matter. It's just a kiss."

"Oh really?" Youji stepped closer the blushing neko. "Then another kiss wouldn't matter either?" He pecked the other's cheek.

"N- n-"

"Youji!" Soubi snapped. "Leave Ritsuka alone. And just for that, you can take your meal to the corner of the wash room."

"Oh great!" Youji beamed. "That way if your food sucks I can just puke it up right there!"

He handed the boy a plate and pointed to the bathroom. "March!"

"Yeah. Yeah." Youji rolled his eyes as he took the plate. "Gah, don't have a cow Soubi." He turned to walk away. "Although that would be funny. Maybe it would have your glasses!"

------

WOW! What a fight those Zeros had. Poor Ritsuka can never win.

Please be sure to review! I love reviews! Even if it's just, "Haha That was funny". They make me smile and write lots more.

And if you want, please tell me a little about your own prom! If I like your story, I might just use something from it in this fanfic!

**Chapter 4**

Sorry about the last chapter being messed up! I fixed it!


	4. I don’t want to wear a dress

**Chapter 4**

Sorry about the last chapter being messed up! I fixed it!

---

"So what kind of tux are you getting?" Soubi smiled at Ritsuka from across the table. "Have you given any thought to your hair?"

Ritsuka bushed. "I just got asked today. I havn't thought of anything expect how embarrassing it's going to be."

Natsuo took a sip of his fruity drink before laughing. "You shouldn't wear anything red or it'll match your face! Besides," Natsuo flashed Soubi a cheeky grin. "Ritsuka's not wearing a tux."

"Oh really?" Soubi folded his hands on the table.

"Really?!" Ritsuka looked startled.

"None!" Natsuo held the suspense by taking a long drink of juice while keeping eye contact with Soubi. "He's wearing a dress."

"WHAT?!" Ritsuka jumped out of his seat. "No way!"

Soubi began to smile in thought.

"Haha Ritsuka!" Youji laughed from the bathroom.

Ritsuka glared in Youji's direction.

"Oh calm down Rits-chan." Natsuo smile sweetly at the boy. "I'll be wearing one as well."

"You can wear whatever the hell you want." Ritsuka sneered. "I'm not wearing a dress!"

"What not?" Natsuo cooed his head. "You already look like a girl as it is. So you can't say you don't want to look like a chick."

Ritsuka started to blush a deeper red. "I- I just don't want to okay! I'm a boy! So what if I look like a girl? Don't mean I have to dress like one."

"I think a dress would suit you well Ritsuka." Soubi winked.

"Shut up Soubi!" Ritsuka stomped his foot. "I don't want to wear a dress!"

"It's not a matter of you 'wanting to'." Natsuo rolled his un-patched eye. "It's the fact that you will and you'll deal with it." He shot Ritsuka an evil plotting look.

"This can't be happening." Ritsuka gulped.

"Soubi! Is it okay to eat chicken after it's fallen in the toilet!"

*one hour later*

"Have fun shopping!" Soubi and Kio waved after dropping the three boys off at the mall. "Call when you're ready to be picked up!"

"We will!" Youji waved them off.

"BYE!"

"Now," Natsuo turned to Ritsuka when the car was finally out of the parking lot. "Time to find you a dress."

"I'm not wearing a dress." Ritsuka grumbled.

"Sure you're not." Natsuo took his arm sarcastically and dragged him into the large building."

"Let's go to Hot Subject!" Youji jumped up and down pointing at his favorite store.

"Will go there for accessories after we find our outfits." Natsuo promised. "First lets start and Debra then Glitzys."

"Fine…" Youji slumped along behind them.

"Then we'll shop for your suit." Natsuo winked.

At Debra Ritsuka was surprise at how many dresses they had along with casual clothing. Sizes ranged from anywhere starting with 0 to 50! It was amazing! But it didn't mean he wanted to be there. It was still a girl's store and last he checked he was still a boy.

Natsuo ran around like crazy. Holding up every dress he thought was cute (he thinks everything is cute). He would coo or laugh at anything and everything on every dress he saw.

"Awww this purple is the same color are Ritsuka's eyes!"

"Ha who would wear that ugly seam line?"

Anything.

Ritsuka could tell Youji was getting bored yet trying to hide it for Natsuo's sake. 'Come on Ritsuka' Ritsuka thought to himself. 'They're going to make you wear a dress no matter what. You can either stay miserable the whole time or suck it up and try to enjoy what you can.'

"Hey Natsuo," Ritsuka held a dress up to himself with a small smile. "How does this one look?"

"OH!" Natsuo jumped up and down in excitement. "Ritsuka, that one is so cute! You have to try it on!"

Youji winked at the boy, when his fighter turned his back. Mouthing, "Thank you" Ritsuka nodded, now feeling like he had done something good.

Ten minutes later all three boys' arms were piled up with dresses and a few piers of shoes. The sells woman at the dressing rooms looked at them and had the nerve to ask if that was all. They had the whole dress section in their arms, of course that was all!

Youji sat in the dress room with the two boys as they tried on everything in the same stall. He wasn't going to sit out front like all the other stupid boyfriend's looking bored! He would much rather tie bows and complement everything the boys tried on. The best part was he got to see them both in nothing but their underwear.

When they were finally finished, Natsuo had found the perfect dress, a fitted, short, silky black dress, with pink ribbon flowing through it. Youji thought it looked the sexiest and Ritsuka had to agree. It was formal yet playful, just like Natsuo.

They purchased his dress. The casher thought Natsuo was a girl so they checked out just fine. Except for Youji being a flirt with the poor girl and Natsuo stomping on his foot for it.

"Time to get my tux?" Youji smiled as they walked out of the store.

"Oh… I suppose." Natsuo smirked. "We'll save Ritsuka's dress for last."

"Goodie…" Ritsuka rolled his eyes but smiled anyways. He was actually having a good time. He hated to admit it but a few of those dresses did actually look good on him. He REALLY hated to admit it.

Youji's tuxedo shopping didn't take too long. All he had to do was point at a black suit with a dark red vest and black tie, try it on and be done. He wasn't picky like the other two. The black pants had pockets, "Perfect place for a few chains." Youji told the sales man helping him try on.

"You look sharp." Natsuo giggled while Youji did his little turn across the store striking male model poses. "I never knew you could pull off a tux so well."

"I can pull of a lot off things." Youji got in his fighter's face. "Like that dress you'll be wearing for me tonight."

Natsuo giggle lightly. "Oh really…? But the prom is three nights away from today."

Youji grinned and kissed his partner's forehead lightly. "Exactly."

---

Well what do you guys think?! I changed the store names because I thought it would be better than using the real ones and the stores getting mad at me for stealing their name *shrugs* Natsuo has a dress and Youji has a tux. What do you think Ritsuka will get? *gasp* I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter and find out.

But first! Be sure to review by telling me what you think so far! You're sweet words always make me write more. Also, if you want you can tell me about your prom and I might use the idea of it in this fanfic!


	5. leopard spots on the boobs

**Chapter 5**

After Natsuo's excessive squeeling, it was time to buy Ritsuka a dress!

"Do I really have to get a dress?" Ritsuka moaned as the three walked to the dress shop Glitzys. "I mean, Natsuo looks like a girl and made for dresses. But me? Only my face looks like a girl. I don't have long hair or-"

"Aw stop complaining Ritsuka!" Youji hit him over the head with his tux bag. "You'll look fine!"

"Besides," Natsuo cocked his head and smiled. "You've got me as your fashion manager."

"Oh great." Ritsuka rolled his eyes.

"You have no other choice." Youji grabbed his wrist. "Let's go!"

***

"Welcome to Glitzys!" A perky saleswoman greeted them at the door. "Are you kids shopping for prom?"

"Yep!" Natsuo grinned, linking arms with Ritsuka. "Prom is in a few days for us and h-she needs a dress!" Ritsuka shot a glare at the red head for the 'she' thing.

The sales woman's eyes lit up at how cute the three 'girls' were. This would be her first time helping a little kid find a prom dress. But she was willing to take the cute and fun challenge!

"Well do you have a dress in mind?" She smiled at Ritsuka who shook his head quickly. "We have over a hundred kinds of dresses just here in the store. I'm sure we can find you the perfect one!"

***

"OH Ritsuka! That one looks so cute on you!" Natsuo jumped up and down clapping his hands in approval of the twentieth dress the sells woman had made Ritsuka try on.

"You've said that about all of them Natsuo." Youji laughed. "You'll just do the same thing with the next one." He looked Ritsuka up and down. He was wearing a bright red dress with a horrible cut and leopard spots on the boobs. "I don't like it."

Natsuo stopped bouncing and putting a finger on his chin. "You're right. It's just not… right." He clapped his hands twice. "Okay! Ritsuka, go try on the next one!"

This had to be the worst day of Ritsuka's life. All the dresses were either too ugly or just not Ritsuka. Yet Natsuo was positive he would find the perfect one and kept making him try on more and more.

Finally, they found the one!

---

Sorry! It's short but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. Please don't yell at me! Haha I swear the next chapter will be longer and they'll even go to Hot Subject (I don't want the real store to get mad at me so Subject will have to work).

I still haven't heard any prom stories from you guys! Did none of you have a good time? Or have you not ever had one? … Oh well!

Review please! Youji has cookies if you do!

Sorry! It's short but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. Please don't yell at me! Haha I swear the next chapter will be longer and they'll even go to Hot Subject (I don't want the real store to get mad at me so Subject will have to work).

I still haven't heard any prom stories from you guys! Did none of you have a good time? Or have you not ever had one? … Oh well!

Review please! Youji has cookies if you do!

The three boys are very bored! Would you like to ask them questions to entertain them on YouTube? Then ask here!

.com/watch?v=nkw2I7laWJs

Please keep your questions appropriate (PG maybe PG-13) otherwise they will not be answered. The poor babies are too young and innocent to be getting those kinds of questions.  
You can ask as many questions as you want.  
Ask! Ask! Ask!

Tell a friend! Youji has cookies if you do!


	6. a top hat?

**Chapter 6**

"Oh Ritsuka!" Natsuo clasped his hands over her heart. "You have to get this one."

Ritsuka flipped the dress lightly while doing a little twirl. "You think?" He giggled. "'Cus I have to say, and I can't believe I'm going to say, I like it."

Youji nodded in agreement. "You look hot."

"This is your Cinderella dress!" Natsuo clapped his hands.

Ritsuka grinned as he turned to look at himself in the three full length mirrors. He did look good. Girly, but he could live with it. He was doing this for his friends. One day in a dress wouldn't kill him, just embarrass him and haunt him with pictures in the future.

The dress fit like a glove, fitting royal blue silk top with a tutu inspired sky blue tea length lower half. It was cute yet mature. This was the perfect dress for Ritsuka.

Ritsuka turned to them smiling. "I'll take it!"

***

"Hot Subject! Hot Subject!" Youji cheered as they walked to his favorite store, Hot Subject. "We're finally going to Hot Subject!"

"Yes Youji…" Natsuo rolled his eyes. "Now that we all have outfits we can go to Hot Supject. Just like I promised, I didn't forget."

"Well you always seem to so I thought I would remind you more this time." Youji laughed.

Natsuo just smiled before nudging Ritsuka a lightly with his elbow. "You looked really great in that dress you know."

"Thanks." The raven haired boy blushed.

"I bet Soubi will like it ever more." Youji added making Ritsuka blush even more.

***

"Hot Subject!" Youji ran into the unsuspecting store with his arms high above his head. "I'm home!"

Natsuo never thought he could ever be embraced of being Youji's fighter, but with Youji causing the whole store to stare at him. Natsuo was feeling a little… awkward. He looked over at Ritsuka who know had his palm slapped to his forehead.

"Hey Natsuo!" Youji called from across the store holding up a pair of combat boots. "Look at this!"

Natsuo took Ritsuka by the hand and walked them over to their overly exited friend. "Those are cool!" Natsuo checked out the black boots with silver chains dangling from the laces. "Are those what you want to wear with your tux?"

"Yeah!" Youji nodded five times quickly. "I also want a few chains for my pockets and a top hat!"

"A top hat?" Natsuo laughed raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Youji nodded pointing at his neko ears. "For my head!"

The other two laughed. "Well DUH!"

---

HOT SUBJECT! What do you guys think of Ritsuka's dress or Youji's idea of a top hat? Please review!


	7. I don’t want to be a girl

**Chapter 7**

"Did you kids get everything you wanted?" Soubi asked while the three boys piled into the car. "I can't wait to see."

"Yep!" Natsuo nodded. "Ritsuka and I got dresses and Youji got a very sexy tux."

The mint haired boy flashed a wink at his fighter. "Natsuo looked smokin' in his dress."

"Youji looks fierce with his kinky chains." Natsuo giggled.

"Well I can't wait to see Natsu-chan out of his dress." Youji leaned in closer.

Natsuo leaned in even more. "Well I can't wait to see you with your chains around-"

"Hey!" Ritsuka, who was in the middle of the two the whole time, pushed them apart. "Can you please not flirt heatedly in front of me?"

"Awww…" Natsuo playfully pouted.

"I think Ritsuka's jealous." Youji smirked. "Don't worry. I'm sure Soubi can't wait to see you out of your dress as well."

Instantly a bright red blush covered Ritsuka once pale face. "Sh- Shut up…"

"AH!" Youji pointed. "He's blushing!"

"He's thinking about it!" Natsuo laughed.

***

"Can I see your dress?" Soubi asked Ritsuka when they walked in the door. "Or is it a surprise."

"Yeah!" Youji set his bags in a chair. "Show him your dress Ritsuka!"

"It's really cute!" Natsuo smiled up at Soubi.

"I bet it is." The adult smirked.

"NO!" Ritsuka clenched his fists. "Leave me alone! I want to go home!"

"Wow Ritsuka." Youji laughed. "Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Yeah," Natsuo placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You don't have to get so angry."

"He's had a long day." Soubi took Ritsuka's bag. "I'll take you home. I'll see your dress before prom."

***

"Why do I feel this way?" Ritsuka looked at himself in the mirror. "I don't want to be a girl. I don't want to be his pet, his doll, a girlfriend." Tears poured down his soft cheeks as he remembers the night he asked Soubi what he was to him. Soubi may have answered, sacrifice. But his eyes whispered more. "What am I to him?" The raven haired boy sank to the floor.

"I don't want to be a girl."

***

"Do you think Ritsuka's okay?" Natsuo asked while Youji was brushing his hair. "He seemed pretty upset."

"He'd had a long day like Soubi said." Youji shrugged.

"I think it has to do with him wearing a dress." The red head push a few strands of hair away from his one good eye. "Maybe he's insecure?"

Youji set down the brush laughing. "Maybe?"

"Defiantly." Natsuo grinned.

"You're beautiful." Youji lightly tapped his fighter's nose with the brush.

Natsuo check himself out in the mirror. "You think so?" He asked, fluffing his freshly brush hair before turning to face his sacrifice. "Because I always that was you."

"Well yeah." Youji shrugged. "But I was trying to be nice."

The fighter laughed before lightly kissing his sacrifice's cheek.

"I love you." Natsuo's eye sparkled.

"You're okay." Youji smirked before pinning his love down and planting a hard wet kiss on his sweet cold lips.

---

Youji and Natsuo are so cute! I love writing for them.

Anyways! Send me reviews!

Agatsuma Ritsuka

promocat

Zer0IsLove

You all get cookies from Youji! *Youji passes out "homemade" cookies*

Youji: "Thank you for reviewing! Your support is greatly appreciated!"


	8. I think I’m going through puberty

**Chapter 8**

"I'm not painting my nails!" Ritsuka ran into the living room. "Soubi! Tell Natsuo I don't have to paint my nails."

"Natsuo," Soubi put his art book down. "Leave Ritsuka alone!"

"Awww" Natsuo walked in the room. "Soubi…"

"We just thought he would look better if his nails where taken care of." Youji ran up and grabbed Ritsuka fingers. "Ewww Do you bite your nails?"

"Shut up!" Ritsuka jerked his hand back. "I do not. Biting your nails is disgusting and unhealthy."

Youji rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the lecture. But your nails look like crap."

"At lest let us clean them up a little." Natsuo pleaded. "No color if you don't want."

"Although Soubi did do a good job at our sleepover a few months ago." Youji grinned. "You didn't seem to mind that."

Ritsuka blushed.

"So can we do your nails?" Natsuo begged.

"Fine." He sighed.

***

"Natsuo…?" Ritsuka kept glancing over at Youji. "Why is Youji staring at us like that?"

Natsuo smirked sweetly. "He thinks it cute when I do girly things like painting nails." He quickly shot his sacrifice a teasing wink.

Youji's tail suddenly began to wag.

"He's my puppy." Natsuo giggled.

"You're my kitten." Youji slid closer to his fighter.

Natsuo rolled his eyes. "You know you would kill a kitten with in an hour."

"That may be true." The flirty boy brushed away red curls from his other half's shoulder. "But that's only because kittens aren't as sexy as you."

Natsuo laughed causing him to file some of Ritsuka's skin. "Sorry Ritsuka. Youji is being so silly for some reason today."

"I'm right here you know!" Youji waved his hand in front of Natsuo's one good eye. "And I'm not being silly." He rubbed his head on Natsuo's shoulder. "I'm flirting."

"Oh?" Natsuo set down his nail filer to pet his sacrifice's mint green hair. "Well then why are you flirting?"

Youji looked up at Natsuo with a very serious expression. "I think I'm going through puberty."

***

One hour of laughter later…

Ritsuka was sitting on the couch his Soubi. The other boys were… well busy would be the most appropriate word. Ritsuka could only imagine in his little PG mind what those two could be doing in there.

"They better be kissing in there." Soubi huffed under his breath. "I would feel comfortable buying the two of them fake ears at the ages of twelve."

"You don't think they're doing… that?" Ritsuka twitched as he heard a loud thud from across the hall. "Do you?"

Soubi shrugged. "What else could it be? You said they were flirting a lot."

"Ahhhh!"

Ritsuka ears perked up. "I think I'll go check on them."

Soubi smirked. "Have fun."

Ritsuka slowly made his way to the bathroom door. He could her Natsuo giggle, Youji grunting. Maybe he didn't have such a PG mind after all. Should he really look in there?

"Haha!" Ritsuka heard Natsuo laugh on the other side of the door. "I have you now!"

Oh dear. What could that possibly mean?

Ritsuka shakily place his hand on the door knob. He coved his eyes for good measure before slowly opening the door. "Am I interrupting anything?"

He quickly peeked through his fingers only to see Natsuo sitting on top of Youji who had rainbow colors of make-up all over his face. "Ritsuka!" Youji reached out to his friend. "Help! I'm being Natuafied!"

---

Ah Natsuo and Youji. Got to love 'em!

The sleepover reference at the beginning is from my last fanfic "Sleepover". Check it out! It's delicious as chocolate pudding in a kiddy pool. Haha You'll see.

Next chapter! Something you've all been waiting for! The prom!!!!!!

Send me reviews!

PureYing

Thank you for worrying about Ritsuka! *Youji hands cookie*

Youji: "Stop worrying about him, he doesn't have make-up on his face. Thank you for reviewing."


	9. They look so grown up

**Chapter 9**

Ritsuka couldn't understand how two people could get along so well. Natsuo was helping Youji with his tie while he helped Natsuo with his hair. The giggles were endless. How could two people, who are pretty much with each other 24/7, really get along without finally snapping or getting bored with one another?

"Ritsuka," Soubi held up the boy's high heel shoes. "Would you like some help?"

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Oh my gah. Do you really have to be so cheesy?" He took his shoes. "I can put them on myself." But wait, how do girls wear theses things? "Ummmm…"

"Just let me help you." Soubi chuckled. "Sit down."

"CindeRitsuka!" The Zeros cheered.

"Shut up!" Ritsuka pouted as he plopped down on the couch. "It's not like that!"

"Your foot my prince." Soubi teased.

"Oh shut up!" Ritsuka kicked the man lightly. "This is way too embarrassing for your jokes."

***

Finally they were ready to go. But not before Soubi and Kio had their little photo shoot of the kids. They were just like giddy parents (with blackmail).

"Look at our little babies, Sou-chan!" Kio held a hand over his heart. "They look so grown up!"

"I told you Kio's the uke." Youji whispered to Natsuo. "You owe me ten bucks."

"I think you're getting a little too emotional about this Kio." Soubi smirked. "And I'm pretty sure the boys are ready to go now." He winked over to the annoyed three. "We can talk about how grown up they are later."

***

"Welcome!" Ritsuka's teacher, Hitomi Shinonome, greeted the boys at the front doors. "The dance is being held in the gymnasium. Please feel free to-" Just then she realized who she was greeting. She looked the boy up and down before finally her jaw dropped to the ground. "Ritsuka? Ummm What on earth are you- Uh… Who are they- wait! I know them…"

"Sensei!" Ritsuka smiled brightly, trying to hide the embarrassment. "You are looking pretty tonight! This is Youji and Natsuo, my friends." He took them by the wrists before dragging them away. "See you later!"

"Wow Ritsuka," Youji laughed when they got to the gym. "She's your teacher?"

"What did she mean when she said she knows you two?" Ritsuka stomped his foot in a demanding fashion for someone in such a pretty dress. "Have you met?"

"Well…" The two looked up at the colorful streamers on the ceiling. "Not officially."

"Then what did she mean?"

"Look," Youji shrugged. "We only tried to take her ears. It isn't like we're friends."

"You did what?!"

***

After half an hour of explaining what happened between Shinonome-sensei and the boys, Ritsuka was ready to dance. Anything to forget the horror story he had just been told. Poor Shinonome-sensei.

Crappy stereotypical kiddy music blasted loudly in the balloon and confetti filled gymnasium. There was a DJ but he looked like someone's dad trying to figure out the computer that was attached to two amplifiers. Everyone was dancing like bullets were being shot at their feet. It was worse than Ritsuka had imagined it.

"Oh great…"

---

Sounds like fun! Haha

More prom fun in the next chapter! Please review!


	10. fainted during a homophobic spaz

**Chapter 10**

"Let's dance!" Youji took his two dates out on the dance floor.

"I don't know the song Youji!" Natsuo yelled over the music that sounded like the lead singer was squeaking through puberty. "Don't they have anything we can dance to?"

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "I think this is as good as elementary school music gets."

At that Youji got a huge grin on his face. "Not necessarily." He walked away.

"Where is he going?" Ritsuka looked scared.

Natsuo only shrugged. "It's Youji, what can you expect?"

"Ritsuka!" A squealing girly voice echoed off the gym walls.

"Oh great." Ritsuka started to hide behind Natsuo. "It's Yuiko. I can't let her see me like this!"

"Ritsuka?" Yuiko walked up to the burgundy haired boy who was hiding Ritsuka behind him. "Who is this?"

"Oh come on Ritsuka," Natsuo grabbed the boy's wrist to pull him out. "Now's not the time to check out my butt." He winked at Yuiko. "Boys huh?" He was a devil. No, worse than a devil, he was satin himself. "I'm Natsuo!" He shook Yuiko's hand. "Ritsuka's my date."

"Oh…" Yuiko blushed. "Ummm Nice to meet you. I'm Yuiko, Ritsuka's ummm friend."

"Don't listen to him Yuiko." Ritsuka stopped hiding. "He's just a friend."

"Oh Ritsuka!" Yuiko finally saw the dress. "Yo- you're wearing a dress?!"

"Doesn't he look good in it?!" Natsuo giggled. "The blue really complements his skin."

The pink haired girl seemed stunned. Her best friend, the boy she had a crush on, was wearing a dress. Even more surprising, his dress looked better on him than her yellow sunflower dress did on her full figured body.

Ritsuka was blushing bright red. Thankfully it was dark and there were colored spot lights to blame it on. Curse Natsuo and this stupid girly dress!

"Here you go Yuiko!" Yayoi walked up holding a cup of red punch. "They just mixed it and-" The awkward boy's jaw dropped as he looked Ritsuka in a dress up and down. "R- r- ra –Ritsuka!"

***

"What happened?" A teacher Ritsuka didn't know walked up seeing Yayoi collapsed on the ground.

"He fainted during a homophobic spaz." Natsuo explained.

***

"What kind of music is this?!" A teacher yelled as a song about girls kissing other girls started blasting through the building. "This is highly inappropriate!"

"Hey guys!" Youji showed back up. "How do you like the music?"

"How on earth did you get the dad DJ to play this?" Natsuo giggled.

"Let's just say he's not the DJ anymore." Youji winked.

Ritsuka looked over to see the DJ table was unguarded. "I don't think I want to know." He shook his head.

***

"Ritsuka…" Yuiko tapped the boy on the shoulder. "W- would you like to dance?"

"Ummm…" Ritsuka looks back at his friends for support. They just give him cheesy thumbs up before going back to rocking out themselves to a song about a circus. "Sure."

"You look really pretty tonight." Ritsuka compliments his friend while they danced. "Yellow is a good color for you."

The pink haired girl turned bright red. "Really…? Thank you Ritsu-chan!" She looked him up and down as if thinking what to say about his "outfit".

Ritsuka guessed what she was thinking. "Youji and Natsuo made me wear this. I told them I didn't want to but…"

Yuiko tried to stiffen back a giggle. "To be honest Ritsuka, you look better in a dress than I do."

Ritsuka blushed. "No… You're a girl. So you're made for dresses. I just look like weird."

"Hey Ritsuka!" Youji interrupted. "We're gonna' go get a prom picture taken!" He dragged the boy off with Natsuo tailing behind.

---

*Youji hands PureYing a cookie*

Youji: You think and worry about Ritsuka too much. Why not worry about me?! I am much cooler.

***

Youji be nice

***

*Youji hands a special cookie with a smiley face decorating it to I-Yumi-chan-I* Youji: Thank you for saying I rock! *big grin* I am awesome aren't I? Oh and… Hey author! The reviewer would like to see Natsuo and I dance!

***

Well then you'll have to wait for the next chapter Youji. =^.^= I can't write EVERYthing in one chapter. I have a life too you know.

***

Youji: You do?! O.O


	11. Mr Jiggles is not a pedophile

**Chapter 11**

"Smile!" The cheesy photographer held up a clown puppet.

"Are you kidding me?!" Youji laughed. "How old do you think we are? 5? I'm not smiling for no pedo clown!"

"Now now little boy," The photographer made the puppet put its hands on its hips. "Mr. Jiggles is not a pedophile and that is an inappropriate thing to say at your age."

The three cracked up laughing. Even Ritsuka laughed despite himself. "Mr. Jiggles?! Oh my god dude!"

The photographer gritted his teeth. "Just smile for the camera, okay?"

"My my," Natsuo snickered. "Aren't we touchy?"

"Oh dear I hope he's not touchy." Youji wrapped his arms around himself.

"Yeah," Ritsuka giggled. "He's the real pedo."

They laughed till the photographer stomped his foot. "I have five hundred kids to get pictures of tonight and I would like it if you three would just shut up for two seconds and let me take a picture!"

"And what do you plan to do with all those pictures of little children?" Youji raised an eyebrow.

"Or more importantly," Natsuo bit his lip. "What does Mr. Jiggles plan to do with them?"

After five minutes of torturing the poor camera man, the kids finally let him take the picture.

***

"Ritsuka," Natsuo grabbed the boy's hand when they returned to the dance floor. "Will you dance with me?"

Thankfully Ritsuka was in a better mood thanks to Mr. Jiggles. He was giggling and joking around. "Sure!" He took Natsuo's other hand and placed his other on his pale shoulder.

Natsuo giggled. Both of them swayed back and forth. "I suck at dancing." Ritsuka blushed as he looked down to at his feet.

"It's not going to hurt if you step on them." Natsuo giggled, catching the other's fear. "I'll try not to step on yours though." He winked.

"I'm trying not to trip and fall on you." Ritsuka admitted. "You're a good dancer."

"That could be fun." Natsuo giggled.

Ritsuka blinked.

"Break it up you two!" Youji cut in. "Natsuo, stop hitting on Ritsuka. You know he's too young for that."

"We're the same age Youji." Natsuo giggled. "Besides, I was only playing."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Youji smirked. "Dance with me?" He took Natsuo's hand.

"And why should I?" Natsuo teased.

"Because I can show you a better time." Youji closed the distance between them.

"I'd like to see you try." Natsuo's warm breath tickled Youji's cold ones.

Youji grinned. "Well then…" Youji leaned in for a kiss. "Where shall we begin?"

The burgundy haired boy turned his head away and grabbed his sacrifice's hand. "Let's dance!"

***

"Where did they learn to dance like that?" Yuiko asked Ritsuka as she sipped on some punch. There was still another one and a half hours to the dance and Youji and Natsuo were acting like this was their last dance.

The Zeros were grinding against each other face to face. Grinning and laughing, Youji placed his hand on the small of Natsuo's back and dipped him lightly before Natsuo stepped back. Then they both started doing a dirty cha-cha.

Yuiko's jaw dropped. "How did they know the music was going to change so quickly?"

"Youji's controlling the music." Ritsuka pointed out the empty DJ booth.

There were cheers all around when Youji grabbed Natsuo's wrist and twirled him into a sweaty quick kiss.

Cheers until the teacher's saw.

"That's enough!" Two teachers grabbed each boy. "This is a one yard distance dance. That means, no grinding and no P.D.A. if we have to tell you again we are sending you home."

"Oh bite me lady." Youji jerked out of the woman's grasp. "What's the fun in a dance if you can't touch?"

"Yeah," Natsuo pulled away from his capture's grip as well. "How else can you dace the waltz?"

"Children like yourselves don't know the waltz." The older teacher rolled her eyes.

"Oh really?" Both boys dared in unison.

"Oh brother." Ritsuka slapped his forehead with his palm while his two friends broke out into a perfect waltz.

They took their bows.

"See?!"

The crowed burst into applause.

A single loud clap echoed through the gym after the crowed died down.

"Bravo." A tall man walked up to them smirking.

"Soubi?!" The three boys echoed with jaws slacked.

**---**

COOKIE TIME!!!

*smiling Youji passes out cookies to I-Yumi-chan-I, jinnabun, Foxmore, kitsuke-chan*

Youji: kitsuke-chan, DreamHolder is American. Her English can't be that broken because she has a novel that will most likely be published one day. Also, it is Hot Subject so not to use the real store name. It's a courtesy/copyright thing.

***

Thank you Youji and thank you to everyone who read and** Review! **


	12. We’ve never danced this close before

**Chapter 12**

Here is the prom picture! (just take out the *s)

http://*gaarasteddybear123*.deviantart*.com/*art/*Neko-Prom-*128390638*

This picture was drawn by the AMAZING gaarasteddybear123! She is the most wonderful person I have EVER met. I love her to death! If you have a deviantart account, please be sure to tell her what you think! Or just leave a review here and I'll be sure to tell her.

The picture is amazing! Thank you TeddyBear!

Youji: Wow! I look good~!

Ritsuka: That was embarrassing. At lest the picture looks good.

Natsuo: OW! DAMN! I look HOT! I think I'm the sexist one.

Youji's: Hey! I'm pretty sexy too you know.

Natsuo: Yes you are. *wink* You're a beast.

Youji: =^///^=

All: Thank you GaarasTeddyBear123!!!!!!!!

---

"Soubi?" Ritsuka grabbed the older man by the arm. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a hushed tone. "Go home. I'm fine."

"I know you're fine." Soubi smiled. "I just didn't want to miss watching my little sacrifice move his beautiful body."

Ritsuka blushed. "Don't say those kinds of things here." He scolded. "How did you get in here anyways? This is a student event only."

Soubi smirked at the boy's uneasiness. "Shinonome-sensei let me in."

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. Knowing Soubi he probably swooned her into letting him in. The way Soubi treated Shinonome-sensei always made Ritsuka feel uneasy.

"We'll leave you two alone." The Zeros giggled. "We need some punch."

"They even have a chocolate fountain!" Natsuo cheered.

Soubi smiled at the blushing boy. "Shall we dance?"

Ritsuka buried his face in Soubi's arm. "Don't say it like that."

Soubi stroked the boy's soft ravened ears, causing Ritsuka shiver.

"Don't…" He wined.

"Are you embarrassed with me Ritsuka?" Soubi cooed. "All you have to do is order me to leave and I will."

Ritsuka looked up and the man. His lavender eyes meet Soubi's sapphire ones. He felt like he would melt if he didn't look away but he just could bring himself to look away. Soubi looked so handsome, like a prince or something.

He wearing a dark black suit jacket, unbuttoned with a white shirt under it. The collar up without a tie gave Ritsuka a small glimpse of pale naked skin, Soubi's skin. He was breathtaking.

"I guess you could stay for a little while." Ritsuka wispered.

Suddenly a slow song started to chime. The lyrics where beautiful and the beat was easy to sway to. Ritsuka had a feeling Youji had something to do with it but he didn't care anymore. Soubi placed his hand on the small of Ritsuka's back, lacing his fingers with Ritsuka's smaller ones before swaying slowly to the tempo.

They were half a foot apart but it was still magical to Ritsuka. He felt like one of those princesses from childhood fairytales. Soubi even started to mouth the words of the song.

'Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more'

Ritsuka started to blush an attractive shade of pink. He felt so comfortable with Soubi, like nothing could touch him. It was as if they were dancing on clouds. Soubi was so gentle with ever move he made. Ritsuka was Soubi's delicate butterfly. The boy's heart was fluttering like one.

"You are beautiful." Soubi pulled the boy closer and buried his face in the curve of his neck. "Soft."

***

'Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time'

"Isn't it so romantic?" Natsuo rest his head on his partner's shoulder. "We've never danced this close before."

"I've never wanted to kiss you this much before." Youji's placed a gentle hand in his fighter's soft wavy hair.

Natsuo raised his head slowly. He's green eye sparkled with love and lust. "Then do it." He grinned.

Youji slowly and softly placed their lips together. Zeros can't feel pain but they can feel passion. They need each other. They are one. Their body pressed closer and the passion heated between them.

"Let's get out of here." Youji whispered.

---

Can you tell I was in a romantic mood when I wrote this? Hahaha P.D.A. is fun!

I do not own the song. Come What May is from the movie Moulin Rouge.

Youji has cookies to give out!

…

Ummm Youji?

*looks around*

Where'd he go?

Yukio: Youji said he and Natsuo were going to go explore the school grounds. Yukio will pass out the cookies!

*Yukio passes out cookies to jinnabun, Be-Love-Less-4ever and luvya4lifeXD22*

Yukio: Thank you all for the sweet reviews! Thank you luvya4lifeXD22 for reviewing twice!

***

And thank you again GaarasTeddyBear123 for the beautiful picture!

*hands TeddyBear chocolate cake*


	13. He gave me a hickey

**Chapter 13**

"Hey wait up!" Natsuo giggled as Youji and he fled the prom scene hand in hand. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Youji was beaming ear to ear as they ran. "It's a secret."

Natsuo grinned. "I think I have a feeling tonight is going to be a fun night."

***

"Soubi wait." Ritsuka pushed the older man away. "I want some punch."

"Your wish is my command." Soubi bowed before walking off to the snack table.

Ritsuka brushed his neck with the palm of his hand. "Oh great, he gave me a hickey."

***

Youji covered Natsuo's eye with his hand then slowly led him to his surprise. "Open on 3…" He whispered softly in her partner's ear. "2…" He pulled his hand away. "1!"

Natsuo quickly snapped his eye open. "No way!" His jaw dropped.

***

"Ritsuka-kun," Yuiko walked up to the blushing boy holding his neck. "Why is Soubi here?"

"I'm not 100% sure." Ritsuka shook his head. Trying to clear his mind of the fact Yuiko probably saw everything. "Monitoring I guess." He knew it was a lie, a stupid lie, but he knew Yuiko would take it. Yeah Soubi was monitoring, monitoring him and his defenseless neko ears.

"Ummm Well then where are your other two friends?" Yuiko looked around. "Did they go to the bathroom? Or is Natsuo a girl…?"

***

"WOW!" Standing before Natsuo was the tallest tree he had ever seen. Surrounded by nothing but thick forest all that could be heard was his thundering heartbeat "Where are we?"

"Close to an old shrine they open up for tourist during the day." Youji answered bluntly. "But how about looking at the whole tree and not just the top of it?"

Natsuo looked back at his partner to show him a delightful smile before looking at the base of the tall tree. That is when the actual saw the surprise. Candles flicking into a trail leading up to a queen-sized bed covered in small flower petals and the word ZERO carved into the trunk of the tree.

***

"Here you are." Soubi handed Ritsuka a cup of red punch when he got back. "Hello Yuiko."

"Hi Soubi!" The pink haired girl smiled bubbly like she always does. "I was just asking Ritsuka if he has seen Natsuo and Youji."

"That is a good question." Soubi started to look around. "I haven't seen them. Maybe they left."

"Left?" Ritsuka snapped to attention. "Left to go where?"

***

"Can we jump on the bed?" Natsuo grinned.

"We can do what ever you want to do on the bed." Youji winked.

Natsuo ran over to the bed, causing his wavy hair bounce lightly around his face. "Come on Youji! Let's play!"

---

Sorry it's so short. I haven't been home for a week and I'll be gone again for another week. I still love the fan art GaarasTeddyBear123 made for this fanfic! I love fan art!

(just take out the *s)

http://*gaarasteddybear123*.deviantart*.com/*art/*Neko-Prom-*128390638*

jinnabun and Be-Love-Less-4ever get cookies! Youji is still busy so… *Ritsuka passes out cookies*

Ritsuka: Thank you so much for reviewing! It means a lot!


	14. Sing with us! last chap

**Chapter 14**

*Youji passes out cookies to jinnabun, Be-Love-Less-4ever and Tearless one witout tears*

Youji: Thank you for reviewing!

*Passes out special Last Chapter cookies to EVERYONE who has been reading and reviewing*

Thank you for all your support! This has to be one of my all time favorite fanfics!

Youji and Natsuo some how made it back in time for the last dance. A slow song played about staying friends even as years go by. The Zeros made their way through the crow to meet up with Ritsuka.

"Hey!" Ritsuka smiled. "You two made it back."

"What and miss the last dance?" Youji laughed.

"Never!" Natsuo giggled.

Soubi thought it was wonderful the boys were getting along so decided to slip into the background and watch. Ritsuka needed to be more social.

***

"As we go on!" Youji sang along as the three of them danced together. His arms draped around both boys' shoulders while theirs' were around his and each others waist in a big hug. "We remember!"

"All the times we had together!" Natsuo sang along.

"Yuiko and Yayoi sure look like they're having fun." Ritsuka giggled as he watched his two best friends hold hands. Yayoi was in heaven while Yuiko just swung her arms back and forth looking at Ritsuka.

"Sing with us Ritsuka!" Youji laughed.

Ritsuka threw his head back laughing and singing. "We will still be friends forever!"

Even if the only pictures he would get will be from Kio and the creep hand puppet photographer. It actually turned out to be one of the best nights of Ritsuka's life. It was all thanks to Youji and Natsuo for forcing him to go.

***

When they got home Kio greeted the Zero boys by giving their neko ears a firm tug. "Well they're still attached." The man muttered to himself. "Are you boys sure you danced the whole night?"

"Oh no." Youji shook his head slowly, while sliding his hand around Natsuo's waist. "We went out."

"But don't worry." Natsuo winked. "We only jumped on the bed."


End file.
